Dare or Dare!
by livetolovetwilight
Summary: This is a story about Bella and the Cullen's. Alice thinks that they need to spend more time together and comes up with a great game, dare or dare. What will they do? Read to find out. All human!
1. Dare or Dare, what on earth?

Hi guys!

So this is my new story and I hope you like it.

I do not own Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse, or Breaking Dawn. So that means that I obviously do not own these characters; Stephenie Meyer does.

Read and Enjoy

_____________________________________________________________________________________

BPOV

"Bella" Alice said in her musical laugh. "_What could the little pixie possibly want?_ _Shopping? No I went shopping with her a few days ago!" I _sigh mentally.

I walk to my bedroom door and open it to step out, when I run right smack dab into Alice. "Ouch, damn it" _"I am definitely going to have a few bruises from that, later" I thought to myself. _"Alice, couldn't you have waited downstairs?" I ask her while rubbing arm.

"Oh Bella, stop blabbing and let's go; I am going to have bruises from you running into me!" She laughed and grabbed my arm leading me out of my house and to her canary yellow porche. I growled, "Alice I am not going to go shopping with you again, so if that is what this is about let me out right now!"

"Nope we are going over to my house to play a game!" She smiled and sped to the mansion in the woods. _"Oh this is going to be so much fun! Bella is going to be so shocked when she finds out what we are playing." Laughs like an evil person._

I got out of the car when we reached the house and ran inside. "Edward" I yelled, so that he knew I was here and that I was angry.

EPOV

"Edward" I heard my Bella's voice calling me and I ran to meet her._ "She sounds absolutely angry, I wonder why? Maybe I should have gone and got her, but no Alice wanted to. Oh god what if she doesn't know what Alice wants to play? I am going to be murdered before I go to medical school!" I thought to myself as I made my way to the most beautiful creature I have ever seen._ "Bella, love what's wrong?" I asked in a worried, yet knowing tone.

"Do you have any idea why Alice—. " She was cut off by the evil pixie herself.

"Well Bella stop getting your knickers in a twist and I will tell you. Just go sit in the family room while I get the others" With that she sauntered away and yelled "Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, Carlisle, and Esme!" Then we saw her skipping off to the family room.

"Come on love lets go see what she has planned" I chuckled; already knowing but hiding that perspective from Bella. I took her hand and led her to the family room where everyone else was now filling into.

"Fine" She huffed; taking my hand and walking with me to the family room.

APOV

_Laughs evilly, in my mind at the unsuspecting victims. "They will never know what hit they" _I thought to myself as they filed in. When they were seated I cleared my throat to get their attention. "Ahem; okay everyone. I have decided that we should all spend some time together and do something fun and entertaining. So we are going to play Dare or Dare!" I announced this, and watched as Bella's facial emotions flickered slightly.

"Dare or Dare?" Bella asked incredulously. _"Dare or dare what the hell is that, and isn't it truth or dare?" _I totally knew what she was thinking and replied. "Yes Bella Dare or Dare. No it is like truth or dare, except you don't get the option of telling a truth it is always dare! Doesn't that sound like a lot of fun; we play this all of the time."

Bella's face became very pale as she realized she was the clumsiest one here and she would be forced to play. I was exponentially pleased that she didn't try to get out of it.

"Okay guys let's start!" I sang _"I shall start, oh wait I have to say that out loud! I will choose someone that they would least expect me to pick. " I thought and then spoke out loud. _

"Since I thought about playing this I will be starting and I think that I will choose…_"_

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Oh cliff hanger!

So guys tell me what you think of this first chapter! I will have the next chapter up once I get at least ten reviews!


	2. Emmett's Dare

I do not own twilight sorry!

All rights belong to the wonderful Stephenie Meyer!

"_Okay guys let's start!" I sang "I shall start, oh wait I have to say that out loud! I will choose someone that they would least expect me to pick. " I thought and then spoke out loud. _

"_Since I thought about playing this I will be starting and I think that I will choose…"_

APOV

"Emmett!" I sang and looked at my big brother.

Emmett looked up and laughed, "Me? Why me, you don't have what it takes to get me!"

_Oh that is what he thinks; just wait until he finds out what I have in store for him! _Alice thought this and looked at Edward who was snickering, before he even knew what she was having Emmett do. "So Emmett, what will it be Dare or Dare?" _Oh I love this; he is going down for all the times he called me a midget!_

EmPOV

"Dare" I said with confidence, I mean what is the worst the midget can do?

Alice cackled like the wicked witch of the west and rubbed her hands together. Okay so I take it back, I cowered behind my mommy and looked at Alice.

"I dare you to dress up like a girl, go to Mike Newton's place and ask him to go out with you and you have to make a pass at him! And I get to dress you!" Alice said with the most evil laugh, still rubbing her hands together. "Do you accept dear brother?"

I looked at her like she had three heads, and then got up. "Fine I'll do it, just help me get ready!" I stormed out of the room. _I hated my little midget of a sister right now I mean, come on I am not queer!_

APOV

_He is so mad; oh I can't wait to see his face, when he looks in the mirror after I transform him! _I followed my dear older brother up to my room and set him in the chair, "Okay Emmy, ready to become a girl?" After I finished he looked amazing, if I do say so myself. "You know, you would make an amazing girl!" I laughed, and handed him a mirror.

"What the hell! Alice, what did you do to me?" Emmett yelled and ran from the room back to the others. I on the other hand waited for the laughter to start, and sure enough a few seconds later it erupted from everyone that was in the family room. **(Picture of outfit on profile.)**

I walked down the stairs with video camera in hand. "So everybody, do you agree that he could be the cutest girl ever or what?" I smiled at Emmett and he glared. "So let's go Emmy times a wasting! I walked out of the house and got in my yellow porche and everyone followed suit getting in their cars and driving to Mike's place.

EmPOV

When I got to Newton's house I got out and walked up to the door, I rang the bell and waited. Everyone was watching from behind bushes, and even worse they were videotaping it! "_God what the hell is taking Newton so long, I rang like a minute ago, like seriously." I thought this to myself, and then mentally screamed. "I am even starting to think like a girl." Snap out of it Emmett! "Jeeps, girls, football…." _Someone opened the door and looked at me, I smiled back sheepishly and asked if Mike was home; they nodded and went to get him. A minute or so later….

"Hey Mike, uh so I was wondering if you wanted to go out with me like right now?" I asked trying to hold myself in place so I didn't run away.

Mike looked at me like I was on drugs but nodded, "Sure I will go out with you, uh let me uh get my coat" He said this and disappeared; when he got back and smiled and headed off the porch. _Maybe he is just trying to be nice; no he seems gay anyway so I am sure he wants me!" _ I chuckled and looked over at him as we walked together down the road, leading him off into the woods by the park I smiled and sat him down on a rock, knowing everyone was still watching I made my pass.

"So Mike uh do you like my outfit?" I asked and batted my eyelashes.

"Oh uh yeah you look nice" He stuttered in response.

"Thanks" I said, and moved closer to him, slowly. I put my hand on his thigh and moved it towards his crotch.

"Whoa dude! Not on the first date, maybe once we get to know each other more!" He yelled and got up running home. I couldn't hold it in any longer; once he was out of sight I fell on the ground and laughed.

BPOV

_Geeze I can't believe that Emmett just pulled a move on Mike, that poor guy ran screaming to his house._

EPOV

_Damn Mike can run fast, didn't know Emmett had it in him. _

Everyone but Alice POV

"_Holly Shit!" Rosalie said to herself as she saw her man make a move on Mike and then saw Mike run like he was being killed._

_Esme giggled and looked at her son and shook her head._

_Carlisle didn't know what to say and just sat with his wife._

APOV

"Oh my god Emmy! I can't believe you felt him up, and he told you that you guys should wait until you knew each other more! Mike Newton is so gay, and we have proof!" I squealed in delight.

I didn't think that Emmett really had it in him to do something like that; humph I guess I was wrong. Though his face was so red, while he did that, and I have it all on video! "Well back to the house guys, its Emmett's turn now."

Hmm what will happen now? Who will Emmett pick, what will his choice be?

Review please!

Emmett: Oh I can't believe Alice did that to me

Alice: hehe it was all worth it!

Emmett: Not fair Mom!

Alice: Mom was too fair!

Esme: Kids stop fighting!

Emmett and Alice: Yes mom!

Everyone: Review and subscribe!


	3. Shopping, makeovers and the actual dare

So obviously I do not own Twilight, all rights go to the wonderful Stephenie Meyer.

Thank you for all of your support so far everyone.

_Back at the house._

EmPOV

Everyone was in the living room, sitting waiting for me to choose who I wanted to ask the faithful question. Well, the question of Dare or Dare OH YEAH! I am going to unleash the evil of Emmett ha-ha me on unsuspecting Bella. Oh god Edward, isn't going to be little Eddy anymore not when I am done with him and Bella. They will thank me for this someday, for doing this it may not be for years but they will.

"Bella, Dare or Dare?" I ask stifling a laugh. _Good I thought to myself, she is already shakin' in her boots. _I can't wait to see what she is going to do to me for this and Edward oh Edward he is going to murder me.

"Hm. Emmett I don't know" Procrastinates with the answer, and smiles. _"This cannot be good, he keeps looking between Edward and myself, god damn it, what I wouldn't do to be able to read his mind right now, but that is impossible so…" Bella thought. _"Bella…" I whined, taping my wrist like I had a watch on. _God, he is so impatient. _"Well Emmett that was a hard choice, but I have to go with Dare." She said while rolling her eyes

"Good, because Bella I dare you to…" I looked between her and Edward and grinned. I then gestured for Bella to move forward, so I could tell her in her ear. I knew that she would have to do it and Edward wasn't going to like it. I couldn't wait. "Pole dance with nothing but lingerie that Alice and Rosalie get you and have to do it in front of Edward, and then give him a lap dance." I whispered in her ear, and watched as her face turned bright red, it was truly comical. "So Bella do you accept this dare?" I waited for her answer.

"OH MY HOLY FUCKING SHIT EMMETT!" Bella screamed, and smacked me in the face.

"Ouch, hey what was that for?" I asked innocently. Some looked at Bella with concerned face, while the others started to laugh.

"Bella dear, why did you just slap Emmett across the face for?" Esme, my loving mother asked. I was loving this, because now Bella was red again and Edward was really concerned by this point, but glaring at me as if he knew what I dared her to do; which he didn't.

Bella tried to calm herself down, before answering Esme for she didn't want to be rude. "Well Esme, your son thinks that it is fun to push Edward and myself to be like him and Rosalie. " She huffed. "No offense Rose."

"None taken" Rose said, and glared at me.

"Well what exactly is the dare dear?" Esme asked still a little, confused.

"Well Emmett why don't you tell your mother and everyone what you plan on making me do." She glared at me, and gestured that I should start. I laughed and looked at everyone but hid behind Rose so that I wouldn't get hit with anything.

"Pole dance with nothing but lingerie that Alice and Rosalie get you and have to do it in front of Edward, and then give him a lap dance?" I smiled and looked at everyone.

"EMMETT" Edward roared, threw a coaster at my head.

Bella just smiled, and looked at me while settling into Edward's lap. Rose slapped me in the back of the head; my mom gave me that look. You know the "mom" look. Dad gave me the, I'm not helping you with this one look. The one I was looking for though was, Alice I was I knew that she would help me and get Bella to do the dare, because she also thought that Edward and Bella should be "exploring" each other more, as she puts it.

BPOV

"Bella can I talk to you really quick?" Edward asked me and carried me quickly from the house. "Listen Bella, love you don't have to do anything that you don't want to." Edward kissed my cheek quickly and walked back in the house leaving me there in the garage.

"Bella?" I heard Rose and Alice coming out and I sighed and looked at the ground. "What did Edward say, Bella?" I didn't look up I just kept starring at the floor. "Come on Bella, tell us." Alice said and lifted my head.

"Nothing guys, he just said that I didn't have to do anything I didn't want to do." I shrugged and looked at my two best friends.

"Bella, Bella, Bella." They said. "You should know this, but Edward wouldn't mind to have you do that to him" I just laughed, at what they were saying. "No Bella we are serious, why do you think Emmett did that, because Edward talked to him about the relationship you guys have."

"He did?"

"Yeah, he did. Believe me Emmett tells me everything. So what is going to happen now is we are going to get Emmett to give you a _different dare _or at least that is what Edward is going to think." So that is what we did, the dare was stupid; he made me eat one of his own creations. I thought that I was going to gag, because it was worse than Charlie's food and that is saying something. Promptly after that, Rose and Alice said that they needed to go shopping that it was an emergency and that I was obligated to go with them for saving me from that dare.

"Guys that was great." I said once we got in the car. They laughed.

"We know, and Edward is still clueless" They looked at each other and then back at me, with big smiles on their faces.

"You know Bella, if you don't want him to find out you should start dressing differently" Rose smiled, "He will need to see the changes and that you are not a little kid anymore." Alice interceded.

I sat there and listened to everything that they were saying it was great, I didn't think that I could pull this off but they said that I could. We shopped the rest of the day only stopping for bathroom and food breaks. We all got lots of new cloths because we didn't want Edward to become suspicious if I only come back with clothing. It was late when we got back, like midnight late. So we decided to commence with makeover and real dare. Though I was starting to get scared what if Edward didn't want me that way? I would be making a fool out of myself, if he didn't and I was afraid to do that. I sat through the makeover thinking about the day, and the phone call from Emmett.

The phone call….

_This is why I'm hot hot; this is why I'm hot. I'm hot cause you fly, you fly cause you not. Th_is is why, this is why, this is why I'm HOT. (Rosalie's ringtone.)

We were in Victoria Secrets, when Rose runs over and says that Emmett is on the phone and has some news. We all go into a dressing room and put it on speaker.

"Hey, listen me and Jazz got to Edward after you left, and asked if he wanted Bella do the dare." He paused and drew in a breath "He got really mad for a few minutes, and then he said that he did but he didn't want Bella to do something that she didn't want to."

"Oh my god!" Alice yelled, "See Bella Edward totally wants you!"

"Keep going Emmett." I urged him.

"Oh and we figured out that he is turned on more when you wear blue. Also when you bite your lip like your all innocent." He laughed, "Like we can say that you are going to be innocent for so much longer, you naughty girl." Emmett was now howling with laughter.

"Oh thanks Emmett." I growled.

"Yeah thanks Em, we are going to let you go now." Alice said.

"Bye" The three of us said in unison.

"Love you" Rose shouted and the hung up.

We sat in the dressing room for a few more minutes planning and then left with our purchases.

End phone call.

I waited and finally I was done, dressed and ready to go. I was shaking so badly and was deciding that I wasn't going to do it, until Emmett bursts in the room and his jaw hits the floor. "Bells is that you?" He asked almost incredulously, as if it couldn't possibly be me. "You are so going to get it…" he said trailing off suggestively.

"Yeah uh thanks?" I said not sure what else to say. "Well off I go, wish me luck" With that I walked out of Alice's room and down the hall to Edward's. I breathed deeply before entering; I opened the door slowly…

Okay Reviews!

Go! Tell me what you think


	4. Corsetts, kisses, and wow!

**here you go this is the next chapter!**

**I don't own anything!**

**______________________________________________________________________________**

**Refresher.**

_I waited and finally I was done, dressed and ready to go. I was shaking so badly and was deciding that I wasn't going to do it, until Emmett bursts in the room and his jaw hits the floor. "Bells is that you?" He asked almost incredulously, as if it couldn't possibly be me. "You are so going to get it…" he said trailing off suggestively._

"_Yeah uh thanks?" I said not sure what else to say. "Well off I go, wish me luck" With that I walked out of Alice's room and down the hall to Edward's. I breathed deeply before entering; I opened the door slowly..._

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­______________________________________________________________________________

BPOV

When the door swung open I was shaking, but I had to do this. I wanted this, and so did Edward he was just to gentlemanly to say it. I walked it and saw him, he was sitting there on his bed, like always with boxers and nothing else. _Wow look at him, how in the world wold he want me? _I thought to myself and shut the door behind me, that is when he looked up.

"Bella?" He gulped loudly and looked at me. I had never seen Edward like this before, his jaw was on the floor, and his eyes were bugging out of his head. "Woah, y..yo...you look h..hot!" He said and beckoned me to come to him

"Thank you Edward" I said with conviction, I didn't know what but I was feeling very bold. I strutted over to him (well as close to strutting as I will get) and pushed him back onto the bed.

"Bella?" He asked me with slight confusion creeping into his voice.

"Edward, I want you." I whispered and straddled his thighs, I could feel his erection poking through his boxers. "Why don't I take care of that for you" I said stroking his length through his boxers.

"Yeah okay" He breathed and kissed me deeply. I did it, I was doing it, conquering the gentleman and unleashing the caveman.

I pulled his boxers off of his legs, and he kicked them to the floor. I lost my bold streak when I saw the size of him, he made me feel so small. _He is never going to fit! He is huge! _He must have seen my hesitance, because he sighed. "Bella stop, you aren't ready" I growled when he sat up, no I was not going to let him ruin our first time. I could do this. "Yes I am" I pouted.

He chuckled, "Oh really now? Then why so hesitant when you saw me for the first time?" He smirked thinking he would win.

"I was just taking you in, cant I do that?" I got him there I saw it on his face.

EPOV

What had gotten into Bella? She was not my Bella right now she was, well she was but she was different. I knew what I had been missing, they made up a cover dare; so that I would think this wouldn't happen. I wanted this, but I didn't want to do anything that Bella wasn't ready to do. I would wait as long as needed, until she wanted. I was so over whelemed when she said that she wanted me. I almost flipped her over and took her right there. I looked at her she was dressed in a midnight blue corset top, and underwear; both lacey.

"I guess you can" I sighed knowing I had been beaten at that. _Self one: Damn, she is fucking hot, Self two: STOP IT EDWARD! Self one: She is so sexy, Self two: STOP, Self one: I have to see what is under it. Self two: NO NOT UNTIL SHE IS READY. Self one: She said she wanted me so she is. Self two: True._ I battled myself internally and then just did what felt right, I flipped us so that she was under me and I slowly undressed her. Wow she was beautiful, and I liked it.

"Edward" She breathed into my ear. "I want to feel you... in me" She pleaded.

"Are you sure?" I said in a husky tone.

"Yes" She nodded, "PLEASE!" She begged. "Edward, make love to me?"

"Okay" I growled and positioned myself at her entrance.

BPOV

He positioned himself at my entrance, I was a little scared. I knew that it would hurt but I needed to feel him.

"Are you sure?" He asked me permission.

"Yes do it now" I said pleadingly.

He did, he slowly entered me. I couldn't help it I gasped, it hurt. I sucked in air and bit my lip, so I would scream. I saw the expression on his face, he was worried, he looked torn I had to stop him before he decided he didn't want to continue because he was hurting me.

"Edwa--" I was going to say his name but he cut me off.

"Shhh Bella... I know that this is going to hurt, but I promise just give me a few minutes I can make you feel good." He whispered slowly and leaned in to kiss me.

"Okay" I squeaked.

He kissed me with so much passion in that moment, it was a feverent kiss. I knew that he was trying to destract me from the pain that was coming. He shot his hips forward, I felt a single tear slide down my cheek. He stilled immeadiatly within me, and waited for me to give him the go. I pushed my hips up to his, to get him to continue; he did.

EPOV

I did, I slowly entered her. I heard her gasp, I knew it hurt but I knew that I could make her feel good If she gave a few minutes. She sucked in air and bit her lip, most likely so she wouldn't scream. I was having some conflict, I didn't want to hurt her anymore, but I knew the pain was an inevitable part of being a virgin and a girl. I knew that it wouldn't hurt me in the slightest.

"Edwa--" She was going to speak but I cut her off.

"Shhh Bella... I know that this is going to hurt, but I promise just give me a few minutes I can make you feel good." I whispered slowly and leaned in to kiss her.

"Okay" She squeaked.

I kissed her with so much passion in that moment, it was a feverent kiss. I knew that I had to at least try to destract her from the pain that was coming. I was at her thin barrier, I could feel it. I shot my hips forward, I saw a single tear slide down my angels cheek. I stilled immeadiatly within her, and waited for her to give me the go. She pushed her hips up to mine, to get me to continue; I did.

BPOV

He started to pump slowly in and out. I felt my back arch, and my head fall back. He kept going and I started to feel the pressure building up in the pit of my stomach. I need him to more, I wanted to feel him more, so I pushed my hips off the bed so that he could get in better. I screamed with pleasure, good thing everyone had left.

"Edward, harder!" I gasped

I felt my walls tightening, I felt hot liquid flow into me, as he realesed. He collapsed on top of me. He lay there onto of me, our bodies still together, shaking from the pleasure. We chuckled and separated laying holding each other contented, we finally had each other in ways that no one else did.

"Thank you Edward" Was all I could say.

"Thank you as well, my Bella" He sighed and chuckled.

We fell asleep in each others arms. I dreamt about him and I together forever. Only to wake feeling alone, and cold. I opened my eyes to see that Edward was not there, I panicked until I saw that there was a note.

Bella,

I will be back in a few minutes.

-Edward

I sighed, and lay back on the pillows smiling. I got up and got dressed. I walked out the door and down the stairs to find my love.

**Later that day.**

"Okay Em, I did the dare." I smiled as we were all sitting around in the family room again.

"Yeah I guess you did, now it is your turn to choose." He said slightly in a hurt voice.

"Yes it is!" I laughed. _Who to choose, who to choose? mwuahahaha! Oh god I am turning into Alice! Not a good thing. _"I think that I choose....."

______________________________________________________________________________

**okay guys!**

**again a little cliffy!**

**well review!**


	5. You HOBO!

**Okay guys ! **

**thank you for the Reviews!**

**So I know that it has been a while since I have updated, but I have a reason. My health has been to say the least crap! I have been getting tested for many things, one being Diabetes, and other things. Now another thing it is the holidays, some of my family are coming home from other states to visit. So I wont be able to update again for a while. **

**anyway, I do not own anything it all belongs to Stephenie Meyer.**

**______________________________________________________________________________**

_Refresher._

**Later that day.**

"Okay Em, I did the dare." I smiled as we were all sitting around in the family room again.

"Yeah I guess you did, now it is your turn to choose." He said slightly in a hurt voice.

"Yes it is!" I laughed. Who to choose, who to choose? mwuahahaha! Oh god I am turning into Alice! Not a good thing. "I think that I choose....."

­______________________________________________________________________________

**BPOV**

"Jasper, I choose Jasper" I smiled and looked at him innocently. _I may look innocent, but not anymore; I am just as bad as any of you!_ "So Dare or Dare Jasper?" I asked still putting on the innocent facade.

"Oh.. I.. uh well Dare." Jasper looked so wearily at me.

"I dare you to let Esme and Carlisle dress Alice and yourself as hobos whom are attracted to the same sex and go into the mall and hit on the security guards." I waited for the reactions. _No one will doubt BELLA AGAIN! I am undefeatable! All shall fall to my feat, (along with Edward's feet) and beg for mercy! MWUAHAHAHAHA! Woah Alice much? _Man is Jasper's face priceless, but Alice's was even better; horrorstruck!

Jasper just nodded his head and stood.

Alice on the other hand, fought "No BELLA." She whimpered. "PLEASE DON'T MAKE ME DO THIS!" She got on her knees in front of me and literally begged.

"Bye bye Alice." I waved, handing Emmett the video recorder and watching as the five left the room.

**APOV**

How could she do this to me? I was so pissed, I would get her back. I vowed that I would. I treated her like she was my sister? No more like a daughter, when she was trying to get laid! This is how I am repaid.

**JPOV**

Damn, I didn't think that she had it in her to be so evil. Oh well I guess this is what we get when we pick on her and Edward. I knew I shouldn't have said that she was the next 'virgin Mary' **(sorry to anyone that is for virgin Mary, I swear I am too, it just fit - don't hate me!) **

**EmPOV**

YES! I get to watch Alice suffer! I have to thank Bella later for this.

**EsmePOV**

Oh my, I guess this is away for Bella to show that she isn't always the angel that they make her out to be. I am honestly very proud of her, I will not be ashamed of calling her my daughter, when she marries Edward. _Oh I can plan their wedding!_

**CPOV**

I didn't think that she had it in her, I am impressed.

**RPOV**

"Wow Bella, that was great!" I was shocked to say the least that Bella would think of something like that.

"Thanks Rose, I am kind of surpised that I thought of that too. It is all part of my revenge on being dragged to go shopping by Alice like everyday." Bella grimaced, at the words shopping.

I heard a scream coming from upstairs, then in a matter of one minute I saw why there was a scream. I tried not to laugh, but at the sight of Alice and Jasper I just could not help myself; I cracked. We were all laughing for a good ten minutes, until they stormed out of the house.

**EPOV**

My Bella, my beautiful angel. I was unable to see how she came up with this. She was acting like Alice, I was a little bit scared.

**BPOV**

Carlisle and Esme did a million times better than I had pictured could be done. I ran up to them and hugged them both.

"You guys did an amazing job." I laughed and followed Alice and Jasper out to the cars.

We all filled into the cars and drove to the mall. _This is going to be GREAT! _I thought to myself, I was just so excited. We got out of the cars when we arrived at the mall, Emmett trailing behind Jasper and Alice.

"Now Jasper find yourself a handsome man and work him" I laughed and ordered him. He grimaced, but nodded. "Alice get yourself a sexy mother." I laughed even more with her expression, of disgust and hatred.

We all watched as they made their way up to a male and female security guard. Emmett was filming and we the others and I watched. This was good, they started to get all up on them. I almost peed myself when the male guard grabbed Jasper's ass, and made Jasper yelp. Alice on the other hand was getting just the same, well except the female slipped her hands up Alice's diguise and then, kissed her. This sent Alice screaming back to the car, with Jasper on her heels. Everyone was laughing as we walked back to the cars to find that both Jasper and Alice were shaking terribly in the backseat of the mercedes.

**EsmePOV**

Oh poor Alice and Jasper, I wonder if the are traumatized for life?

**CPOV**

I think I will have to check if they are mentally stable when we get back to the confines of the house.

**EmPOV**

PRICELESS! _damn Rose looks nice in those shorts, what an ass_

**RPOV**

I have nothing to say but HOLY MOTHER FUCK, THAT WAS BEYOND HILARIOUS.

**EPOV**

Look at them cowering in the backseat, that is what the deserve for what they called Bella. Who I can say is a virgin no longer. _I wonder if I can get Bella to wear another piece like last night to bed again_

**JPOV**

Yes now it is my turn, I will get Bella back for the pain that has been inflicted upon Alice and I.

**At the house**

**Still JPOV**

So now it is my turn! I know that I will and wont choose Carlisle or Esme, I wont be allowed to kiss Alice anymore! I will get Bella back.

"I choose" I trailed off to make the fear.

______________________________________________________________________________

**Okie dokie, **

**Alice: Bella why?**

**Bella: Why not?**

**Alice: I treated you like my own, I helped you get LAID!**

**Jasper: Bella! I was grabbed by a man!**

**Alice: I was kissed my a woman!**

**Bella: -laughs evilly- **

**Edward: that is what you get for calling her 'virgin Mary'**

**Esme: CHILDREN**

**Alice, Bella, Jasper, Edward: Sorry Esme!**

**So reviews! Do it now! **


	6. Author's note! sorry Don't hate me

Sorry guys but I will be taking a short break from this story to work on my newest.

I will be continuing with it after the holidays, because I want to make it good. I feel that I have been BLAND to say the least with the story.

So taking a break is for the best for right now.

But check out my newest story, "I loved you before I met you."

I think that you will enjoy it.

thank you guys for your support

Love lots!


	7. Is he Trying to Kill my Father?

_Hey guys, here are the stories that you were waiting for, I have had a lot of time to think about things. So here is the next chapter. I hope that you enjoy it._

_I don't own a thing. It all belongs to Stephenie Meyer. –tear- I wish I did though._

_Refresher from the long break._

_JPOV_

_So now it is my turn! I know that I will and won't choose Carlisle or Esme; I won't be allowed to kiss Alice anymore! I will get Bella back._

_"I choose" I trailed off to make the fear._

JPOV

"Rose" I smiled and looked at her. "Dare or Dare"

I watched as Rose pretended to think about the answer, like it was really that hard.

_10 minutes later._

_Damn it, why is she doing this to me? I have had so much time to think that I almost thought that I would go easy on her; if she doesn't hurry I am going to die. Oh maybe she if going to finally answer, yeah she definitely is going to answer now,_

"So Rose, it has been 10 minutes, what is your answer?" I glanced at Bella and Edward.

"Dare" she says as if she were uninterested?

_How could she be uninterested? I was going to use her to get Bella and Edward back, well mainly Bella. _

"I dare you to call Chief Swan and tell him that his daughter and Edward here have some news." I paused to look at dear Bella and Eddie. "To tell them that they are getting married, because Bella has just found that she is pregnant. Oh and by the way Carlisle will back you when you say that she is pregnant." I smirked, "Then I am going to have to send you to pick out Bella's wedding gown!" I laughed.

"WHAT!" Edward my dear Eddie yelled.

"Yeah, payback baby!" I grinned.

"Are you trying to get my father to have a heart attack?" Bella seemed paler than usual and a tad bit green.

"No"

"Yeah sure" She pouted. Edward comforted her.

RPOV

_Damn. I can't believe Jasper would do something so low, I like it. _

CPOV

_Oh my dear lord. I cannot believe that I am going to lie to Charlie about his only daughter being pregnant. Well I guess it is all part of the fun, I will be able to do it. Yes, Carlisle you can do it, just channel your inner doctor._

EsmePOV

_Oh I hope that Edward and Bella really do get married some day! Oh I hope so!_

RPOV

"Okay" I grabbed the phone and dialed Charlie. I waited and when he picked up I smiled. "Hello chief Swan" I watched Bella. "Oh yeah it's Rose. Yes very good sir, oh I have to tell you some things." I paused while he asked me what. "Oh… yeah uh… Bella and Edward are getting married, and Bella is pregnant." I said completely calm, I looked at Edward who was shaking, and Bella looked like a ghost. I was slightly sorry for what I was doing though I would never chicken out of a dare so… I pulled the phone from my ear and waited until Charlie stopped screaming, to tell him that Carlisle is the one who confirmed that Bella was pregnant. He was pissed, and wanted to kill Edward I could tell, but he wanted to talk to Carlisle. I handed the phone off to Carlisle, and stood; time to go gown shopping!

CPOV

"Yes, hello Charlie." I sighed I felt so bad for Bella, and I was a little afraid that my son would be shot. "Oh I did, I did a pregnancy test on Bella and yes it did come back positive." I think I heard Charlie sob, I was worried about the man's health. I hung up the phone after a goodbye to Charlie, and sighed.

EPOV

_I will wait for Bella to leave and then I will tend to Jasper. I am so going to kill him, doesn't he realize that I have had limited time to make love to Bella? I mean come on; I won't be able to if Charlie castrates me! GR. I will hunt him down if I can't do anything with Bella after this! _

BPOV

_Why? I can't believe that he would do this to me I mean I didn't try to kill his parents. I am so dead. I hope that Charlie doesn't have a heart attack, what will happen then? OH I KNOW. I WILL HAVE TO GO LIVE WITH RENEE AGAIN. I hate Jasper right now. I am sure that he hates me, and wants me gone anyway._

"I don't want to talk about it" I was sitting in Rose's M3 and I was trying not to cry.

"Bella, I am so sorry. I will call Charlie once we get back and tell him everything, well except that you aren't a virgin anymore." Rose reasoned with me.

"Okay"

"So Bella you never told me how was your night with Edward? Was he any good?" I blushed when she asked that, what I would tell her.

"Oh… h-he w-w-was good?" I looked at her.

"Did you enjoy yourself?" Rose kept her eyes on the road.

"Yes" I relented. "But it hurt at first" I sighed.

"He didn't hurt you to badly right?" She sounded a little worried. "You guys used protection right?"

"No, yes we did." I giggled.

We got to the place we were going to get my wedding gown and I frowned slightly, I was afraid that Charlie was going to call Renee. I hoped to god that he wouldn't I didn't think I would be able to handle if he did. We got out of the car and walked inside, the story was that Rose was my maid of honor and that I was looking for my dress since Rose had gotten hers already.

Back at the house.

JPOV

I sat there in the living room, and waited. That is when I heard Rose's car coming up the drive; I smirked. When the girls, Bella and Rose, walked in with a dress bag I laughed. _Wait, where was Bella? Rose was carrying the bag carefully, where is Bella?_ Rose sat the bag down and unzipped it, I saw Bella step out looking beautiful with an amazing white dress on; I was shocked.

"Oh… Bella uh wow." Edward's mouth was open. Well everyone's except Rose and Bella's were.

"Okay everyone, now I have my gown, so Rose has called my dad and told him everything, and now it is Rose's turn!"

RPOV

I brought Bella in, in the bag while she was wearing the dress and then after everything was told I made my decision I was going to get….

"I choose…" I looked around the room smiling.

So guys tell me what you think!

Bella: Jasper you are so dead!

Jasper: Oh Bella shut up, your father knows it was a joke.

Bella: so!

Edward: Jasper, I could have gotten killed or worse; my manhood taken away!

Bella: yeah!

Jasper: well then I would get to call you no balls Eddie!

Esme: children!

Jasper, Bella and Edward: Sorry Esme!


	8. stripping and shopping ban 2 chapters

Hey guys so here is the next chapter, I am so sorry that I haven't updated this story in a while, I am really trying. It's just that, I have been extremely busy of the late with a lot of school work and things of the sort. So anyway here it is, and since you have been so good I am going to give you two chapters in one!

I don't own anything, all belongs to Stephenie Meyer.

_________________________________________________

RPOV

I brought Bella in, in the bag while she was wearing the dress and then after everything was told I made my decision I was going to get….

"I choose…" I looked around the room smiling.

_________________________________________________

**RPOV**

I looked around and smiled I knew who I was going to choose I mean there was only two people that hadn't been chosen yet and they were Carlisle and Esme. Though there was no rule against, daring a person who'd already had a dare prior; but I had the most perfect dare and it was going to be great.

"I choose… Carlisle" I smiled and looked at him, he was a great man and I felt kind of bad for what I was about to make him do.

"Okay I choose well I haven't a choice in the matter so dare." Carlisle sighed and awaited his fate.

"So I dare you to go into the hospital and strip for the nurses." I paused for the dramatic effect. "But you have to strip completely to nothing; you must be in nothing but your birthday suit." I laughed, though it somewhat sounded more like a cackle than a laugh.

I watched as what I had said sunk into Carlisle's very intelligent mind. Oh but when it finally sunk in I didn't think that I had ever saw anyone become as white as this man had in my entire life. I then heard the roars of laughter that were emitting from everyone even his own wife. I just sat calmly and waited for everyone to settle before we headed out to the hospital.

**CPOV**

_What did I do to deserve this? I was a good man, and now I was going to have to strip in front of many nurses who were fawning over me constantly. Why me?_

We went to the hospital when everyone had stopped laughing and I waited in the room for all of the nurses that were part of my staff to gather. I sat there with my family and then I heard them, the nurses and they all filed in at once and stood waiting for what they had been called in for.

"So you are all most likely wondering right now, why you are here is that correct?" Rosalie spoke, whilst my staff nodded. "Well Dr. Cullen has been dared to do this and now has a treat for all of you." She stepped to the radio and turned in on, signaling me to start. I started stripping and immediately heard my family break out in laughter, I ignored them and kept removing my clothing. I was so disgusted with myself for getting in on the game I knew that I should have just stayed in my study where I would have been safe. As soon as I was down to my 'birthday suit' I heard many cat calls and wolf whistles emitting from the nurses there were also some pictures taken, that is where I drew the line I grabbed my clothes and ran out the back door and to my Mercedes where I climbed in and put my clothing back on. I was so humiliated that I was thinking about transferring to another hospital just so I wouldn't have to deal with seeing my nurses ever again. I looked at my face in the rear view mirror and saw my face I was so red that I didn't think that even Bella had ever blushed so darkly in her life time; and that was saying a lot considering that she blushed for just about everything. I sighed and ran my hands over my face, driving home to await the others; all except my darling Esme whom I would never love more than I did then, because she didn't come she stayed home and waited for me to come back. She had said that she didn't want to see my down fall from society; I knew that she was just trying to be a good wife, even though she always was a good wife. I arrived home and smiled, walking up to Esme and kissing her softly then smiling, I knew that if I had her things would be fine. I also knew that it was my turn and I knew I would not pick my darling Esme to dare; no I was going to get the person back that started this….

_____________________________________________________

So what do you guys think?

Good, bad?

Funny, not so funny?

Well tell me what you think. And as promised here is the next chapter.

____________________________________________________________

**CPOV**

Everyone was back and sitting in the family room when I made my announcement, and I knew that I would have hell to pay for it later but right now I was having fun watching her squirm.

_A few minutes ago._

_I looked at everyone then said, "Alice I choose Alice." I smiled and looked at her in particular, and she seemed relatively calm, oh-ho not for long._

"_Okay Carlisle, dare" Alice spoke in a confident voice._

"_I dare you to give Bella your credit card for a week and you can't go shopping for that week unless Bella is buying you the most unfashionable clothes that there are._

"_What noo!!" She screamed and clutched her card for dear life. I laughed and was pleased with my work._

**APOV**

Why how could he do this to me?

I was a good girl most of the time, and I didn't force him to strip, it was Rose.

I handed Bella my card and cried, I was going to die, metaphorically speaking until next week.

**One week later.**

Yes I get my precious credit card back today! I was skipping and not 'dead' any longer I couldn't wait, we were all gathering back in the family room in about 10 minutes and I would have it back.

**BPOV**

Damn am I glad that I get to give Alice her damned credit card back, I just can't take her constant nagging and complaining and crying over it anymore. I was seriously getting to shoot myself, because I heard things like this every five seconds. 'Belllllllaaaaaaa please` or 'I am going to die, I need to shop Bella please just slip me my card for a few minutes and I will be okay after that.' I just couldn't stand it, I wanted to kill Alice.

**APOV**

I got it back and I am so going shopping right now, I ran out the door and didn't come home until I was completely shopped for a day or two. I was content for now; well I would be when I dared the person I was going to dare.

"I dare"

__________________________________________________

Okay guys there you are, what do you think?


	9. Esme's Garden Dare

Hey guys I know that it has been a really long time since I have updated this soo here goes

I don't own anything and on with the last chapter.

I hope you enjoy it...

___________________________________________________________

Refresher

APOV

I got it back and I am so going shopping right now, I ran out the door and didn't come home until I was completely shopped for a day or two. I was content for now; well I would be when I dared the person I was going to dare.

"I dare"

___________________________________________________________

**APOV**

"I dare, Esme" I cackled with delight, I was so going to be grounded for this but god would it be worth it to get revenge on Carlisle.

"Okay Alice, do your worst." Esme sighed knowing that she was about to get a very cruel dare, and she was taking it like a true sport; I would always admire her.

"I dare you to, go destroy your garden, then take pictures and send them into the home and garden show." Esme sobbed as soon as the words were out of my mouth.

I watched as Esme stood, and walked from the room; Carlisle following closely behind. Slowly the rest of us followed him out. We watched as the kindest woman we knew, tore apart her prized garden with all the dignity she could muster she walked up to me and flicked some dirt in my face as a sign that she had finished that part. I was shocked to say the least, I mean Esme had never been one to do things like that, she was always calm and reserved no matter what. Only a few minutes had passed when Esme was back with camera in hand, she took pictures from every angle and then turned and walked silently back into the house.

**BPOV**

I felt so bad for Esme at that moment, she was such a sweet person. I never thought that Alice could sink that low and hurt her like she just did. I was appalled to say the least, Esme never did anything wrong, and she didn't deserve the dare that she got, I am sure that it was all out of revenge for Carlisle making Alice give up her credit cards to me, and only being able to shop if I was picking the clothing.

**EPOV**

All I can say is wow.

**RPOV**

Woah, I can not believe I just witnessed that! Esme flicked dirt in Alice's face, Esme must be very upset to have done that, and I would know, she has never been that mad not even when Emmett got arrested for shoving a condom up a police officers nose.

**EmPOV**

Holy shit, Alice is so going to be grounded. I am so going to rub this in her face for the rest of her life. FINALLY, its not me introuble.

**CPOV**

My poor wife, my poor defenseless wife. What did she do to deserve a punishement like this, I ask? The answer to that question, was marry me. I can not belive that she just destroyed her garden and took pictures. I will have to make this up to her, maybe a nice trip to Paris.

**EsmePOV**

I didn't even know what to say, when Alice gave me that dare. I just stood and went to it, I got out to my beloved garden and destroyed it. I knew it was out of revenge, and believe me I was angry. I just wasn't one to yell so when I walked up to Alice and flicked some dirt in her face I was very happy when she wore the shocked expression. I got my camera and took the pictures, then I went back inside and sent them to the judges, I was so sad that I wasn't going to be first place this year. Though what Alice doesn't know won't hurt her, because I also sent them a very long letter, about why my garden looked as it did; I explained the dare thoroughly and was quite happy with it.

______________________________________________________________________

So guys there you have it... the end!

thank you all so much for reading and keeping up with me for so long, I have had such a great time.

Thank you again, livetolovetwilight.


End file.
